


Под землёй

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buried Alive, Castiel To The Rescue, Drama, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Дин приходит в себя в гробу.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Под землёй

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Горетобер 22.10.2020 — Погребение заживо

Сознание возвращалось постепенно. Дин помнил пламя и ножи, и первой мыслью было: «Почему мне не больно?».

Но затем он услышал запах мокрой земли. Странно. Дин открыл глаза и… ничего не увидел. Его окружала полная тьма.

Он осторожно вытянул руку. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то деревянное в опасной близости от его лица.

«Я в гробу», — подумал Дин. Почему-то это не пугало. Наверное из-за того, что он воспринимал происходящее как сон. Как блаженную передышку от пыток и громких, непрекращающихся криков — своих и чужих.

Он ускользал в темноту без запахов и звуков, лёгкие начинали гореть от недостатка кислорода. Тем не менее, его по-прежнему ничего не тревожило.

Апатия не прошла и тогда, когда чья-то ладонь коснулась щеки Дина, и кто-то пробормотал низким голосом с хрипотцой:

— Инструкция, действуй по инструкции… Люди не могут дышать под землёй…

В тоне незнакомца явственно звучала досада. И раздражение.

— Я собрал твоё тело по атомам, Дин, — продолжил он. — И не позволю тебе снова умереть.

Дин попытался пошевелиться, поднять налитые свинцовой тяжестью веки. Не сумел.

— Всё будет хорошо, Дин Винчестер, — пообещал незнакомец, и стало очень тепло.

Возможно, Дин спал бы дольше, но его разбудила упавшая на нос капля.

Он моргнул. Посмотрел в грязно-серое небо. Собиралась гроза, и не помешало бы найти какое-нибудь убежище. 

Дин огляделся. Он лежал на раскопанной могиле. Кто-то выкопал его и подарил возможность дышать. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Дин и ощутил ласковое тепло.

Он перекатился на живот. Потом встал на четвереньки и наконец поднялся. В этот момент с небес хлынула вода.

Дин стоял под ливнем, пока не промок насквозь, чувствуя себя отмытым и обновлённым.

Оставалось найти телефонную будку и позвонить Сэму.

Дин вернулся, и демонам стоило спрятаться в самые глубокие и тёмные дыры. 

Ведь они сами научили его убивать.


End file.
